northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 07: Mystery Finally Revealed! Tricks x Secrets
is the seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Anaira and Noi had a private conversation about Maxwell and her prototype Game Quest Equipment. On the other hand, Maxwell summoned again a monster to start spreading the 110.9% Bug. Plot Returning back to Hanamori Media Research after they were defeated by Maxwell, Anaira got curious on how did Maxwell got and used the prototype Game Quest Equipment without any hesitations. Noi, on the other hand, decided to have a private talk between her and Anaira instead later. In RSG headquarters, Sachi, as well as Chrona, Bazett and Milkcah, congratulated Maxwell for her recent battle against the Game Quest Masters. Maxwell said that she successfully used the prototype Game Quest Equipment without suffering any side effects. Back to Hanamori Media Research, the student council members of Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy decided to head back home as the sun sets. Other Game Quest Masters, decided to stay in the headquarters as they were waiting for the result of the private conversation between Anaira and Noi. At night, Anaira and Noi had a private talk regarding to the previous battle against Maxwell. Then Noi explained to her that during the TV Rating Crisis happened on November 23, 2016, Maxwell had a chance to enter inside in the secret room of the Hanamori Media Research wherein the Game Quest Equipments were stored. She took one of the prototype versions of the equipment and left afterwards. Then Noi told her daughter that she must not tell this to her fellow Game Quest Masters about this matter. After the private conversation, Anaira refused to tell about her private conversation with Noi a while ago to her fellow Game Quest Masters. Meanwhile, Maxwell summoned a monster thru 110.9% Bug and named her Yoru. Back to Hanamori Media Research, the Game Quest Masters found out that another monster started spreading the virus throughout the city, and they headed on afterwards. In an unexpected situation, Yoru summoned the other members of RSG when they came in. But the Game Quest Masters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, Noi felt guilty after she told her daughter not to tell about their private conversation a while ago. As the Game Quest Masters defeated the RSG henchmen, they attempted to face Yoru. But in an unexpected situation, Maxwell came in as Proto Quest Master and attacked them, causing them to suffer. But she was shocked when Anaira used her Arkrey Arrow to counter her finishing attack, making her to suffer and dismay and left along with Yoru. Much to her dismay, Anaira felt disappointed after she failed to defeat Maxwell and Yoru. Returning back to RSG headquarters, Maxwell decided to upgrade Yoru using her Max Spreader. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters came back to Hanamori Media Research. Then she told her mother that Maxwell interfered their battle against Yoru, and they were failed to defeat them after they escaped from the battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Proto Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes